Love nightmare
by weird froggy
Summary: "GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Maaja screamed. Ty ran out tripping and cursing as he ran out the door! *haha it's funny how he takes everything I say so serious!* Maaja thought. Ty was so easy to scare! she then got out of bed to take a shower!


Hi there this is Vicky Lopen This is my very first story I have wrote on fanfiction I really am trying to get the hang of this it's only been a month since I've joined though so don't be hard on me if I spell things wrong because it's quite hard at being the youngest and already have a job I really hate this I can barily have enough time to type a chapter so I'll try my best to update and please if you don't mind would you reveiw this story to thank you please enjoy this story that I have writen thank you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ambell's Point of View)

"Wait up bell I can't run that fast." Chris said as he ran though the feild

"Oh come on catch me if you can!" Ambell said as she speed past the dandelions and the poppies that was in the garden by the castle it had been her favorite place to sooth her self when she was only eight but now it was her racing place and her thinking place all in one little palce garden nobody new about this place except her sutors that came around to court her

"Ah come on this is boring how about we go to a store that I can buy something for you on your birthday it's coming up soon, Right?" Ambell

asked in uncertainity she was always uncertain about anything that was unimportant to her it was always easy to guess when she didn't care.

"But bell I can't I forgot my change purse which is at my house eight miles from here and it takes thirty minutes to get to my house in a car." He said with lot's of snobby tone of voice with a little high and mighty voice mixed with it,

"What that just horrible how could I be dating a boy like you who for gets there own wallet at home we are through you hear me through! shouted Ambell in his ear she did this to a lot of sutors that she didn't like so they would go away but this was the first time she had broke up with a guy for just forgeting his wallet at his house.

But she didn't like him to snoopy and clingy for her type she likes the more nice opay at comand she thought those were funest of them all she also liked the bad boy type of attidude those were so awesome and good she loved to toy with boys minds it was so much fun one week and there done in for her there like a bunch of sloopery male dog and she's the one female dog that everyone likes that's what whe thinks I'm just to cute for boys not to care I mean theyed probaly drop dead if I asked them to she thought about this and laughed that would be very fun she thought as she climbed up the hill to the palace back entrance she closed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to her room locked the door and grabed a peice of paper and started trying her prince charming! Bell was a great artist she was good at any type of art you could ever name she loved her imagination and how it ran wild all the time! hehe she thought she put the mencil and the paper down and fell asleep dreaming of her prince charming!

"Time for school!" Yelled her father from the door you can't be late today now get ready for school you hear me if you don't I'm going to have Ty come and burst open your door dressed or not he really dosen't care!" her father finshed the sentance whe went to her shower room and took a long twenty minute shower when she was out her door to her bedroom was wide open and her brother was there reading something when he looked up she blushed a deep red a screamed "GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MURDER YOU!" Bell screamed

Ty ran out as fast as he could tripping twice on the way out he took my threats to seriously hehe! bell thought to herself then she closed the door and but on her school uniform she hated uniforms they were always so baggy. Si very baggy and not chick at all more like dragg or something what nerds would wear she was the rebelious type so she untucked her shirt and but on some high healed boots with her miny skirt there now it doesn't look so dragg now she thought


End file.
